My tutor
by liamlover
Summary: After Drake’s parents decide for him to have a tutor, he is totally disappointed. But, what happens when he suddenly changes his mind towards tutoring?
1. D Average

**Story:** My tutor

**Summary:** After Drake's parents decide for him to have a tutor, he is totally disappointed. But, what happens when he suddenly changes his mind towards tutoring?

**Genre:** Humor

**Category:** TV show/Drake & Josh

**Chapter #1:** _D average_

Drake was waiting, although not as impatient as Josh for his grade on the last literature test. Josh had gotten a straight A, (and he surely will obtain one more), and Drake in the other hand, had gotten a D average, and he had no doubt _or_ worry that it was going to be another one, no more, no less.

The Literature teacher was not Mrs. Hayfron anymore, (who had retired for obvious reasons) she had been replaced by Mrs. Concord a tall skinny, pale looking woman, who was now leaving the tests on the student's desks.

"Great work!" she said to Josh as he sighted in relief seeing the A he had gotten.

"As for you Mr. Drake, I'm calling your parents, this is the 6th D with me this semester. You are not getting any better."

Drake didn't say anything, nut he internally wished for the teacher no to call his parents, for he knew they'd make a big deal out of a simple D.

"I've never been in the Drama club before, I'm very excited! It's going to be so much fun!" said Josh as he and Drake got out of the literature classroom.

"Fun for _you_." Said Drake. It's my 5th D this semester. I don't know what to do."

"Actually, it's your _6th_ D, and I think you should study harder." Said Josh concerned.

"Harder? I studied very much, and I still failed. Man, that test was a bomb." Drake replied.

"A _bomb_? How can a one part test can be a _bomb_? It was just a 6 verse poem!"

"I don't care, once the teacher calls our parents, they'll freak out."

"I'm sorry, but I won't be able to help you on that, our next literature test is in 2 weeks and I don't have time to help you, I'm very busy."

"What could _possibly_ be keeping a boy like you busy?" said Drake.

"Well, let's see…" Josh answered. "Drama club, Science Club, Chess Club, Spanish club and…"

"Yeah, Yeah, Drake interrupted. "I shouldn't have asked anyway."

When Drake and Josh returned home and opened the door, their parents were standing there as waiting for someone.

**Author's Note:** This chapter was kinda tedious, but the next will be better, this is kind of an introduction.


	2. Tutoring!

**Chapter#2: **_Tutoring?_

… their parents were standing there as waiting for someone.

"Hi mom! Hi Dad!" said Josh in a pitchy voice while him and Drake entered the house, their parents following behind, hands crossed and with deep frowns on their faces.

"Okay, Why are you following us like bodyguards or something?" said Drake pissed off by the way their parents followed behind.

"We are not following you _both_." Said Walter, the frown still marked on his face, now even deeper. "We are following _you_."

"But why? I have a band, but I don't need a bodyguard yet." Said Drake sarcastically, noticing the expression in her mother's face.

"Not as bodyguards Drake." Continued Walter.

"If not as bodyguards, as what?" said Drake extremely calmed.

"As your parents." Walter answered.

"Parents aren't bodyguards." Said Drake confused.

"We are not talking about bodyguards we—

"Okay, that's enough for you both!" Audrey interrupted, loosing her temper. "Drake, your Literature teacher called.

"Oh _man_… Did she told you about my 5th D?" whined Drake rolling his eyes.

"6th exactly." Josh said.

"Why _thanks for the support_." Drake said through clenched teeth.

"Yes she told us about your D's." Walter explained Drake sitting on the living room sofa, and gesturing Drake to do the same.

"Drake, we are very concerned. We know you've not always been good at school, but we have to do something." Said Audrey.

"I've tried, I mean…" replied Drake and Josh coughed. Drake gave him a threatening look.

"Your next test is soon," said Audrey. "and you need a good grade to qualify for your music scholarship.

"What does literature have to do with music?" said Drake.

"That's not the point." Walter said. "The point is we, and as we, I mean your mother and I; have decided to place you with a tutor, a certified tutor, so you can study after school."

"But what about my dates?"

"You may have to cancel them."

"And my band?"

"It will have to wait, until you get better.

"Man that's unfair." He said and walked away.

Drake was furious. He had to loose his dates, the girls, delay his band, the gigs, all for school.

As he walked to his room, images of tutors not unlike Mrs. Hayfron were flashing through his mind. And only one phrase he once said came to him:

"_I wish I had an act for school._"


	3. Along came the tutor

**Author's Note: **_Thanks to my reviewers! I hope you like my next chapter, please R&R (Read and Review)_

**Chapter#3: **_Along came the tutor…_

Drake passed his weekend totally disappointed, nothing could keep him from thinking how terrible the tutoring could be to him.

Monday came and Drake hardly talked at school, (which was extremely rare for him) and Josh deeply occupied with all the clubs he was in, adding to that the graciously big amount of homework, he hardly had time to get away from the PC.

That Monday after school, Drake was sitting on the living room couch watching the third edition of Celebrities underwater. Josh had gone down the stairs to get himself a glass of water and just as he entered the kitchen and opened the fridge there was a knock on the door… and another knock… and another… and a fourth… and a fifth… and a sixth…(I better not continue, you get the point)

"Aren't you gonna get that?" asked Josh pouring water into the glass he had just taken from the cupboard.

"Helloooo… Drake!" but it was no use, no matter what Josh could say, Drake wouldn't listen, not only because he never cared when Josh called, but because he had fallen asleep just as another celebrity went underwater for the seventh time.

So Josh resigned himself to put a stop on the incessant knocking by opening the door. He opened the door and the figure of a slender looking girl holding some book, was standing there with an angered but controlled expression on her face.

"One more knock and I swear I was going to smash it open."

"Oh, sorry, my brother…" Josh tried to apologize.

"Don't worry about excuses. I'm Charlotte Millers."

"Oh, you must be the tutor." Said Josh.

"I guess I am." She said. "Aren't you going to let me in?" She was indeed a very pretty girl, she had some big hazel eyes, and long and straight light brown hair. She was wearing some dark blue jeans and a red colored polo. She was around 16 years, and had a serious look on her face, not the kind of girl a boy would like to mess with.

"Oh sure come in…" said Josh welcoming her in.

"Where is my student?" she asked curiously looking around the house. "Are you?"

"No… it's my brother Drake." He said dropping a pillow on Drake's face to wake him up. "Your tutor's here." Josh informed.

"AAAHH!" he screamed as he fell down from the couch to the floor. As he stood up he looked at the girl and he suddenly changed his hurt expression.

"Hey…" he said with an attractive smile. Yet Charlotte didn't smile back, she only stretched her hand to meet him.

"Drake this is your tutor, Charlotte Millers"

"Very nice to meet you." she said with a slight smile.

"Are you my tutor?" Drake said not believing his parents could be so great to get him such and attractive tutor.

"That's what he said. Unless you have some kind of hearing problem. I guess you should inform me that before we begin our tutoring."

"No, I… have no hearing problems." He said confused.

"I _don't_ have hearing problems" she corrected him.

"I'm not saying you have" said Drake now even more confused.

"Nether do I." She said rolling her eyes just as Drake would do while talking to Josh. "I'm just correcting you, so you can learn to speak properly."

"Oh…"

**Author's Note:** _What a tutor, Huh?_


	4. Class is in session

**Chapter #4: **_Class is in session_

"Well I guess now is a good time to get started on the tutoring." Charlotte said walking out of the living room and placing her books on the dinner table.

"I guess I'd be going." Said Josh and gave Drake a grin while he went up the stairs.

Charlotte sat down at the table and started opening some of the books she had brought and Drake sat in the chair across, and she looked at him and said:

"Your parents told me you are having trouble with Literature…"

"Yes." He responded with a sad face.

"Well we might just get started on poetry. Robert Frost, you know who he is?"

"No idea… Does it has something to do with… Snowmen?"

"No Drake, he is an American poet who wrote _The Road not Taken_…"

The 2 hours of tutoring went by and Drake finally understood a bit more about Literature, Charlotte was just about to go away when he asked:

"Look, Charlotte, I know that you have many things to do but, If you have some time left, would you go out with me?"

"No, I don't go out with my students, sorry, Bye." She said and closed the door behind her. A befuddled Drake stood there confused, and Josh walked down the stairs once again and saw him.

"The tutoring's over? What's wrong?"

"I've just been rejected." Said Drake.

"What do you mean?"

"She said No."

"What's wrong with saying no?" asked Josh.

"She refused to go out with me. I girl has _refused_ to go out with _me_." Said Drake still not believing what had just happened.

"Well Drake it seems there's a first time for everything." Said josh and walked away to the kitchen.

Drake could not believe a girl had in fact refused to out with him, it seemed there actually was a first time for everything. Drake had liked his tutor so much he couldn't wait for tomorrow's class. He was going to do everything he could to make that girl like him, she was just playing hard to get.

"Man, you gotta get over it." Said Josh entering their room.

"I will, no matter what she said I'm gonna make her love me." Said Drake smiling to himself while sitting on the couch.

"_Love you?_, what happens if you're just not the kind of guy for her?" Josh asked.

"_Me_? I'm every girl's guy." Said Drake while turning on the TV.


	5. Phone Matters

**Chapter#5: **_Phone Matters_

The next day, Drake couldn't wait until the classes were over, so he could see Charlotte again. He was walking with Josh towards his locker when he received a big surprise. Charlotte was placing her books on her locker just next to his. She looked even more beautiful than yesterday, thought Drake and he proceeded to talk to her.

"Hi Charlotte." He said. "How's it going?"

"Oh Hi Drake!" she said smiling shyly as he smiled back at her.

"Did you practice the exercises I left for you to do?"

"What exercises?" Drake asked and suddenly remembered she had left him like 8 questions on lecture comprehension for him to practice.

"Oh yeah, I did them." He lied.

"_Really…_" she was too smart to believe him. "I don't believe you."

"Come on… Okay, I didn't do them." Said Drake looking at the floor.

"Well, you must do them before I get to your house."

"Okay." He said. "And another thing…" started Drake.

"I'm not going out with you." She said interrupting Drake in the middle of his question.

"oh man… but… but why?" he asked. "I'm not your student out of my house, why don't you go out with me?"

"Look, I don't want to, I mean its not like every girl you ask out is going to say yes."

"Well. They do." Said Josh meddling himself into the conversation.

"Well, I guess I'm the first to say no." She said and walking away from the two of them.

When Drake and Josh returned to their house, the door bell rang immediately after they closed the door. Charlotte was already there and Josh went to open the door for her. Drake had run to the living room couch, took the telephone and started making an imaginary conversation. He thought that way Charlotte would get jealous.

"Oh hi Carly!" he said as Charlotte entered the door.

"So tell me, how was the date last week? Do you think we can go out again tomorrow?"

Charlotte placed her things in the dinning table and sat down. Drake's conversation didn't move her at all, but she was beginning to feel impatient because today she was not going to stay the 3 full hours and they had to start right away. So she got up from the chair and walked towards the couch.

"Drake we don't have much time. Stop talking to imaginary people and please come to study."

"I am not talking to imaginary people, I'm talking to Maria"

"Oh yes? I thought you were talking to Carly, not Maria, and how can you _possibly_ be talking to somebody if your dad is using the phone in the kitchen." She said and Drake hung up and went to study.


	6. The Deal

**Chapter#6:** _The Deal_

The next day after school, Drake was trying to catch up with Charlotte all day, but he hadn't found her anywhere. He looked in the boys locker room, in the janitor's closet, in the gym, in the cafeteria, the classrooms, the lab… and he finally managed to find her at the library reading a rather thick book.

"Hey Charlotte!" he said.

"Please lower your voice." Said Ms. Hurley, the librarian, sternly.

"_Hey Charlotte…_" he said murmuring and Charlotte rolled her eyes in desperation."

"Hey…" she said with her eyes still kept in the book.

"Where have you been? I looked for you everywhere, in the boys locker room, in the janitor's closet, in the gym, the cafeteria, the classrooms, the lab, everywhere… It was as if you were escaping from me."

"_I practically was…_" she thought, but only said:

"Why would I be in the boys locker room?… Or in the Janitor's closet?"

"I don't know. The point is, Why are you escaping from me?" asked Drake wishing for her to close the book.

"I was not!" Charlotte lied, maybe because she didn't wanted to hurt his feelings. She put herself together and finally said:

"Look Drake, I don't know what's happening. I'm _trying_ to understand you. I've been reading psychology you know, to try to understand _why_ you want me to go out with you so badly."

"You don't need psychology to know that I like you, a lot!" Drake said and Ms. Hurley once again hushed: "Shhh… Mr. Parker…."

Charlotte sank in the chair in embarrassment as everyone in the library looked to the table

where they were sitting.

Charlotte sighed and responded extremely calmed. "What happens if _I_ don't like _you_?"

"Oh please… how can you not like me?" said Drake smiling attractively.

"You can't take rejection can you?" Charlotte replied very concerned. "How many girls are dying to go out with you, and you're wasting your time and _mine_ asking _me_ out?"

"Come on… Just give me a chance… Just one opportunity, I'll do anything…" begged Drake.

"Anything?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Anything." Drake answered.

"Anything?" she inquired again.

"Anything. Drake said again

"Anything? You swear?" she said.

"Anything. I swear." Drake responded and noticed a grimly smile appear on Charlotte's lips.

"Okay." She said. "Get an A on your next literature test and I'll go out with you."

"What?"

"You heard me. An A, and no copying from Eric."

"Fine." He said.

"Or from Josh." She added.

"Is not fair." Said Drake arms crossed.

"Do you want to go out with me or not?" she asked finally closing the book.

"Of course."

"Then get an A." she said and stood up from the chair. Drake thought for a second and he stood up too.

"It's a deal." He said and stretched out his hand for Charlotte to shake.

"Deal." She said and they shook hands. "I'll get your sister Megan to make us a contract." Said Charlotte letting go of Drake's hand and walking to the library door.

**Author's Note:** _Thanks to all my reviewers!_

**PD:** _Don't forget to visit my forum, **'Brother from another Mother'…**_


	7. Charlotte's Condition

**Chapter #7:** _Charlotte's Condition_

When Drake got home after school, Josh was already home because he had gone out of school a bit earlier. Drake opened the door and started screaming like a crazy person, jumping up and down, his hands up in the air.

"Wooooooooooooohooooooooo! Yeah! I did it!"

"Did what bro'?" asked Josh drinking from a can of _Mocka Cola_.

"I told you I'd do it." Said Drake jumping on the couch form behind, like he always did when he was thrilled.

"Did what?"

"I asked Charlotte out." Said Drake now turning on the TV.

"But how? I thought she had said no… _Drake_… Did you kiss her without permission? I told you is not good to go kissing girls without asking them---"

"No way man, I couldn't." said Drake.

"Well, you do it with every girl you meet."

"Not with Charlotte, she could slap me in the face."

"Well then how did you asked her?"

"She agreed with one cond---… Ahh!" Drake screamed, reached for the remote and turned off the TV.

"What's wrong? Did you saw something on TV?… Was it Oprah! Why did you turn it off!" Josh tried to reach the remote and Drake covered his eyes.

"No more TV for today I have to study." He said and Josh looked at him in disbelief and touched his forehead.

"Are you sick?… a fever maybe? I thought I heard _you_ saying you had to study?"

"Yes." Said Drake with his eyes still closed reaching for his backpack and getting some books out.

"Wow, the tutoring has really helped you." Said Josh amazed at his brother's desire to study.

"Did Megan mess with your brain? I saw her yesterday with a weird machine plugging and unplugging some wires."

"No way man, that is the condition."

"What condition?"

"The condition Charlotte placed for her to go out with me. I have to get a straight A on my next literature test."

Josh laughed mockingly and after a pause said.

"Drake don't you think that is like wishing for an apple tree to give grapes?"

"I don't get it." Said Drake not understanding how could trees have anything to do with getting a good grade.

"Man, you haven't got an A since…" and there was a loooong silence.

"Wow, it's true I've never gotten an A in high school I guess." Said Drake sadly but he rapidly got a hold of himself.

"Well, I don't care, I'm going to get one, not just for me but for Charlotte, I'm going to show her I can get an A."


	8. The Contract

**Chapter #8:** _The Contract_

**Author's Note:** You people do not know how sorry I am for not updating for so many months, but I hope you like this next chapter as much as I liked writing it.

That same day Charlotte arrived a bit earlier than usual and Drake sat by the table and started reading some of the stories that were going to be on the next test… Yes. Reading. Drake was actually reading! And he was doing it all for Charlotte. Charlotte didn't even say hello. She walked up the stairs as if she were in her own house and walked directly to Megan's room. After about 15 minutes she walked down the stairs with Megan holding some papers. She walked towards the table where Drake was sitting and placed the papers over the table.

"What's that?" Asked Drake and smiled. "A robbed copy of the literature test?"

"No." Said Charlotte. "This is '_The Contract_'." She said giving emphasis to the last words as if the contract were some kind of highly important document of the FBI or something.

"_The Contract?_" asked Drake raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. 'The Contract'." Said Charlotte. "Now, Megan, if you please do us the favor of reading the terms and conditions of the situation…"

"I'll be glad to." Said Megan and began:

"_The purpose of this contract is to certify the authenticity of Drake Parker and Charlotte Miller's agreement. By which Charlotte, has approved to go out on a date with Drake only if he gets a straight A on his next literature test due on April 7__th__ of the year 2007._

_Charlotte promises to cover all lessons of chapter 11 from the Literature book, __**only**__ if Drake collaborates._"

"Only if I collaborate? What does that mean?"

"It means, that if you refuse to do your homework, or leave the practice exercises undone, I will not cover the lessons and you will _undoubtedly_ fail so I will _undoubtedly_ _**not**_ go out with you." said Charlotte.

Megan gave Drake a pen, he signed his name on the bottom of the paper and so did Charlotte. The contract was signed and sealed, all that was left was for Drake to study very hard and pay attention to Charlotte's lessons.

That night Josh was already asleep and Drake had a plan. After putting on his pajamas, he headed towards Josh's desk and a wicked idea was growing in his mind: he was willing to change the terms of the contract. …_only if Drake gets an A on his next Literature test_… "Nahhh!" he thought to himself, "That's not humanly possible for me, at least a C+ or maybe a B- will do…"

But just as Drake took the envelope from the desk, a shock of electricity flew through his hands making him wobble like a rattlesnake from head to toe.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed like crazy, making Josh wake up in alarm and fall from his bead, hitting his head with his night table.

"OOOOuuuuuuuchhh, that was inconsiderate!!! _Inconsiderate_!!" shrieked Josh putting emphasis on his last word and rubbing his head with a hurt expression on his face. "What happened Drake?!"

When the electricity shock was over, Drake could hardly explain what had happened.

"I—I—dddonnn't know. I----I was j-j-just t-trying to op-pen this e-e-e-envelope and it-t just… _**Oh I don't know!**_"

Josh could not understand a word of what he said but he was sure this had to be of Megan's workmanship.

"Oh gimme that!" replied Josh getting up from the floor. But when Josh grabbed the other end of the envelope the electricity shock hit him and soon both brothers where yelling and quivering with all the hairs on their heads spiked up as if they had seen a ghost.

"_Give it back!!!!…… Aaaawwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!_"

"_NOO!!……….. Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!_"

"_Drop it!!!!!!!!……. Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!_"

"_NEVER!!!!!!!……………. Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!_"

In no time Megan was at their door and a mischievous smile spread through her lips.

"Boobs…" and the she walked away leaving Drake and Josh clattering over an envelope.


	9. A Change of Plans

**Chapter #9: **_A Change of Plans_

**Author's Note: **In this chapter is were things get a little complicated for Drake.

Mrs. Concord's class was almost over and Drake was anxious to get out of there he was tapping his hands against his desk. He wanted go and see what Charlotte was doing and also because he wanted to know what in the world was a quatrain and how could someone possibly compare his lover to a summer's evening.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnng at last the school bell rang and while Drake was picking up his book bag the teacher gave some news that changed the course of the situation for Drake.

"…And kids, I'm going to have to change our literature to next week's Monday."

"Aaaaaaawwwww" everyone in the classroom was disappointed. "I'm sorry." said Mrs. Concord but the students kept on murmuring over the change.

"_It is next week or tomorrow!!!!_" said the teacher angered.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"Well then, my little garden flowers, it is next week. Have a beautiful day." Mrs. Concord responded with a huge smile and a pitchy voice.

"This cannot be." Drake said to himself frustrated at the news the teacher had given as he entered Study Hall. This was definitely a place he visited often and he was surprised to see how many cute girls spent their free time here studying or chatting. In a far corner Charlotte was talking to two other girls who started giggling shyly when they saw Drake arriving to their table and sitting down next to Charlotte.

"There you are Charlie." said Drake with a dazzling smile leaving the other girls sighing with fascination.

"It's _Charlotte_." She corrected him rolling her eyes.

"I've been looking for you." Drake said.

Charlotte was sick of him following her around everywhere and she internally wished to have included that as a condition in the contract.

"Why are you following me Drake?"

"I wanted to ask you something about Literature… and know what I think, we are going to have to change the deal."

"Why? You found another girl to date?" said Charlotte longing for that to be the reason.

"No, the teacher changed the test to next week."

"That's not possible." said Charlotte undignified.

"You see! The teacher can't do that! I'm glad you're on my side." Drake replied triumphantly.

"No." Charlotte responded. "What I mean is we can't change anything, a deal is a deal and that's that."

She rapidly stood from the table and as she was about to walk away she remembered. "What was that you were going to ask me?" she couldn't stand Drake sometimes, but that didn't mean she was going to let him with doubts, after all, she was his tutor.

"Oh yeah…" said Drake with a bit of embarrassment. "What in the world is a quatrain?"


	10. A Big Review and A Tumble of Anger

**Chapter #10:** _A Big Review and A Tumble of Anger _

When Friday came, Drake was totally miserable, now the test was due in less than 3 days and he knew that if he wanted to go out with Charlotte, he had to study a lot, if it meant to sacrifice his Friday night and even his weekend. To make things even worse for poor Drake, every single member of his family had something to do during those days, Megan had oboe practice, Walter had a special weather report and Audrey had to attend an important PTA meeting.

By the time Charlotte arrived for the last lesson before the test, Drake was at the dinner table and he had fallen asleep over the book he was reading. In that instant Megan came through the front door and Charlotte looked at her expressing her annoyance.

"Don't worry." said Megan smiling that mischievous smile once again. "I'll handle this."

"DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Megan screamed as loud as she could, making Drake jump in his chair.

"To be or not to be!" squealed Drake as he woke up.

"That is the question… Hello my little garden flower." said Charlotte smiling and imitating Mrs. Concord's way of referring to her students during her sudden mood swings.

"Oh…Hello my lovely tutor." Drake responded running his fingers through his brown hair.

"Drake you _do_ know this is our last lesson before the test, right?" Charlotte replied getting a bit more serious now.

"Really? I thought you were coming over for the weekend." He said although he knew Charlotte wouldn't agree on coming during the weekend.

"You know I don't teach on weekends."

"That reminds me, _what _exactly a girl like _you_ likes to do on weekends?" Drake said trying to make her forget for a second about tutoring.

"Why are you asking me that? Leave that for when you get an A." she said outsmarting him. "Because if you ask questions about my personal life, you delay the tutoring and if you delay the tutoring, we won't have time to study before the test, and if we don't have time to study, you will fail, and if you fail, you won't go out with me, and if you don't go out with me, you won't be able to know what I do on weekends." She said these words so quickly and yet so utterly calmed that when she finished Drake was absurdly baffled.

"What did you say again?"

"Drake, we must review the lessons, _please_ I beg you, and lets start the tutoring, _please_…"

And so Drake resigned himself and The Big Review began. It contained absolutely everything from The Odyssey to Hamlet, verses, novels, and even syllables that somehow managed to become stressed. From Robert Frost to an author whose name Drake was never able to pronounce, this lesson was the most nerve-racking of all. This review lasted for almost two hours and when they finished Charlotte graded him and he almost surprisingly obtained 63 out of 70 questions correct. She congratulated Drake on his effort and said goodbye advising him to study more the questions he had gotten wrong. Drake was so tired that as soon as Charlotte closed the door behind her, he lazily headed for the living room couch and limply let himself plunge onto it ad in a matter of seconds he was snoring louder than a pack of dogs.

As an expert procrastinator that Drake was, when he woke up, like at 11:30am the next day, he thought that Saturday was no day for studying too much.

"I only got 5 questions wrong." Drake said when Josh asked him why he wasn't studying.

"Actually it was _7_, to be exact." Josh corrected him.

"Oh, come on! Like 3 questions matter!" said Drake a bit angered.

"You mean _2_ questions." said Josh correcting him once more.

"Would you stop correcting me? You're starting to sound like Charlie!" replied Drake deeply irritated.

"It's _Charlotte_." said Josh and in a lapse of annoyance, Drake threw a kiwi he was eating, aiming at Josh's shirt and accidentally hitting his face.

"Oh I'm sorry… no, what I meant to say was that I _am_ sorry." laughed Drake sitting on the sofa next to Josh.

"You know Drake?" said Josh wiping kiwi from his face. "Contractions are permissible in the English language."

"What are contractions?" said Drake totally puzzled.

"You know what else Drake?"

"What?"

"Forget it…"


End file.
